full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel in the Moonlight
Synopsis Part 1 In the early morning at the Everett Scrapyard and Vehicle Repair garage, Rachel Darke arrived to pick up her motorcycle. As she walked down the trail towards the garage, a young boy attempted to pickpocket her wallet, only to instead steal the lemon she was eating. Before the girl could give a the young boy a beating, he is saved but scolded for being late for school by Tom Sizemore. The young boy, Joey, is Tom's little brother and he doesn't think school is necessary due to him aiming to be brawler for a living, before running off to school with his sister, Sakura. Tom who works at the garage gives Rachel her motorcycle. Before she left though, Tom asked if she's seen Sarah Pattrel, who he let slip that she's his girlfriend. Rachel says no but she'll keep an eye out before leaving on her motorcycle. Later that evening in the Everett Narrows, Scar and Alpha found themselves in a fight with a powerhouse creature. Gothica contacted them over the radio and identified their attackers as Berserkers, creatures from Norse Mythology. Soon, the entire Talbot Pack is surrounded by Berserkers. Throughout the fight, Scar made it clear that after the fight, the two weak links, Alpha and Scope, were in need of serious training. Soon the pack defeats all of them, except for one which is chased by Alpha. He's unfortunately blindsided by the Berserker and buried under a wall. After he digs himself up, he finds the Berserker he was chasing cut in half by a mysterious female werewolf clad in black and red. She leaves before Alpha can thank her. Meanwhile, the fight was observed by a werewolf hunter going by the name of Hunter #619 who reports to someone named Lady Predator about their Berserker test run and the new werewolf. She instructs Hunter #619 to keep an eye on the new wolf in case she lead them to a new wolf lead them to another pack. The next day at Everett Mall, after Jean was officially made a member of the Talbot family, she, Peter, Christie, Vivian, and Salia were shopping for clothes. First off was swimsuits thanks to Vivian saying it was summer and they were more important than regular clothes. Peter was feeling worried and awkward though of Christie now knowing about the Sakura Castle Hot Spring staff being dragons from their visit, Salia kissing him before, and the mysterious new werewolf in town. Salia and Christie meanwhile were silently annoyed that the other came with the group due to their shared feelings for Peter. Inside the store, Vivian reveals that she needs a swimsuit due to her family going on a trip to a cabin near a lake and wanting to swim there. Peter and Christie are invited to come along and then Christie is asked by Vivian for help with Jean's swimsuit. After going inside, Christie helps an embarrassed Jean feel better about her swimsuit. However the two are unaware that it was all a trap by Vivian to help get Christie and Peter together by having Christie wear a sexy swimsuit in front of him and to help Jean feel better about being naked. The first step was for Vivian to strip Christie of all her clothes and throwing them over to the next one leaving the now naked Christie no choice but to wear the swimsuit. Next Vivian stripped Jean in order to get her into a swimsuit. After a minute, Jean's embarrassed squeal leads to Peter rushing in to see what's wrong, only to find the three girls in sexy swimsuits. Christie's gets Peter's attention the most as he is drawn to her belly button much to the already embarrassed Christie's displeasure as she covers it. It gets worse as Vivian removes Christie's bra in front of Peter and Salia walks in with her own bikini to show Peter. As an embarrassed Peter is overwhelmed to the point of a nosebleed which is observed by Rachel Drake through a pair of binoculars who is spying on Alpha. Part 3 Later that day when Peter and Jean returned to Talbot Hall, they hear a conversation between Sir John and another revealed to be the girl from the food court. She was attempting to convince Sir John to return to Germany join her pack there while bad mouthing the new wolves here including Peter. This however angers Sir John and politely asks her to leave. She does but not before giving Peter a vicious glare as she leaves the house. After apologizing to Sir John, the two siblings learn that the girl, Laura Schwartzwald, was a wolf that Sir John trained three years ago while in Germany, and apparently she's still the same as before. Later on that night, Alpha was making his way through the trees in forest that Rachel told him to meet her in. Finally he found the place Rachel told him about, a old house that looked like it was abandoned for years. There waiting for him was Rachel who revealed that the house was once her family home before her family was burned alive with her as the only survivor. Ever since she has been looking for the Immortal Fangs in order to gain the strength needed to avenge her family. However once a blade has accepted someone, the owner either needs to relinquish the blade of their own will, or die. Alpha tries to talk sense to Rachel but she doesn't care as the moonlight transforms her into her werewolf form. She goes on the attack with her blade, the Red Death Fang while explaining her swords powers. It can shoot energy swords and lightning that carries a poison that kills mortals on contact. For immortal beings such as werewolves, it leaves the victims immobilized, but only temporarily. The two continue to battle with their fangs as Rachel overpowers Alpha due to his lack of experience with his sword. While hiding in the trees, Alpha remembers the advice of Maria where he should study his opponent for weaknesses. Thanks to that he is able to counter attack by using his blade to control small objects to distract and make Rachel more angry and sloppy. Finally he tries to attack from above but misses. He's attacked again by Rachel as she tries to pump more into out of him about the blades and giving her his sword. Alpha says he's already told her everything and that he won't surrender the Gravity Fang. Rachel goes for the finishing blow, only for Alpha to subconsciously block the attack with a huge boulder. Before the battle can continue, Laura attacks Alpha with the intention of killing him, and making Sir John return to Germany with her. Rachel defends Alpha while saying she hates those who interfere with her fight just in time for Werewolf Hunters to attack leading to Alpha and Rachel making a break for it, while Laura angrily declares Peter and Rachel to be cowards. Deeper in the forest, Alpha and Guinevere (Rachel) are doing their best to evade the heavy gunfire from the HMVs driven by the Hunters. Rachel attempts to destroy the vehicles but Alpha is unable to due to thinking that Christie might be in one of them. Suddenly a pink bolt hits the vehicles sending them and it's drivers flying. As Alpha goes to check on the Hunters, Rachel grills him for being kind to the ones trying to kill them. She is joined by Sarah revealed to be the one behind the energy blasts and going by the name Titania to a stunned Alpha. Characters Introduced *'Rachel Darke' *'Laura Schwartzwald' Creatures Introduced *'Berserkers' Category:Chapters